


来生孩子鸭

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 纯想开车很不好吃初次开车，万一开上悬崖就一起跳吧





	来生孩子鸭

他的白宇真好看。  
朱一龙这样想着，亲吻过白宇的眼睛，在对方艳红的嘴唇上踌躇不定，不知道从嘴角吻过还是咬着唇珠厮磨。  
对方就像是看透了朱一龙的想法，用概率学的随机定律直直地撞上去。碰到哪儿亲到哪儿，朱一龙被逗笑了，扯着白宇的裤子，也被白宇解着扣子。  
两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。  
白宇跨坐在他的身上，削瘦的腹部因为喘气而不断地收缩，喉结上下滑动，像一副船桨在朱一龙的心里撩拨。  
来亲我。白宇眯着眼睛，舔过嘴角因为亲吻留下的水痕。  
两个人就像发情的小蛇，甜腻地缠在一起。  
朱一龙舔过白宇的脚背，用一种古怪的温柔语气问到，舒服吗小白？  
嗯、嗯……白宇几乎要揪烂床单，朱一龙的舌头带着湿热的痕迹从脚踝侵略到柔软的大腿根部，甚至在上面留下一连续的吻痕。  
还要更进一步。  
朱一龙感觉到了对方绷紧的肌肉，只能向前把白宇压回床上，居高临下地咬住白宇的下巴，慢慢地吮吸。  
“你别怕啊……”朱一龙安抚着。  
“那你自己来，好不好。”温柔地在白宇的耳边说着，朱一龙拿过床头的润滑剂。  
“真敢说呀，龙哥。”润滑剂在手心几乎要化成水，白宇打了个凉颤，紧张又迫不及待地更加地打开自己，只在入口深吸一口，在朱一龙直白热切的目光里探入一根手指。  
这可太疼了，白宇僵直着身体，眼泪在眼眶里打转。朱一龙叹了口气，握住白宇的手腕，再次亲上那片咬出牙印的嘴唇。  
“舔湿它。”  
白宇舔着，埋怨地白了他一眼。  
“要这样。”  
在狭小的穴口挤进自己的手指。  
“进去。”  
转动手指，缓缓地抽动。  
“几次以后，你就可以叫出来了。”  
白宇就像是被狠狠欺负过了，又软又哑地叫着，小奶狗似得攀住朱一龙的肩膀。  
朱一龙舍不得起来，又进去一根手指，“你看才进去两根手指就受不了了，待会儿我就真的要欺负你了，你怎么办呢？”  
“哥哥、哥哥！”  
“乖。”  
等到真的松软了，朱一龙才抽出来，鼓励地亲了亲白宇的眼角。  
白宇不安地扭了扭腰，两条腿缠到了朱一龙腰上，泥泞的穴口矜持地咬着朱一龙硬着的性器。  
“它因为你硬的好烫。”  
“是吗，我、我让它进来好不好。”  
说完以后，白宇就红透了，捂着脸怎么也不要去看朱一龙。  
“那我进去了哦。”朱一龙在这点上坏透了。  
“你别和我说……”  
白宇被填的过分满了，眼泪这下彻底流出来了，哭腔被顶地收都收不住，只能委屈地去叫哥哥轻点儿慢点儿。  
好。朱一龙笑着，眉眼盈盈，漂亮的让白宇连哽咽都停住了。  
然后又被顶哭。  
“龙哥、不行了，会生孩子的……”  
这种求饶。朱一龙摇摇头，又气又恼地咬着白宇胸口，好像是在看有没有给孩子喂的奶。  
那就生个孩子吧，女儿最好，你疼她，我也会疼她，我会亲她的脸蛋，你会给她穿裙子，我们的孩子会是最幸福的。朱一龙舔过滑落的汗珠，空出一只手拨开自己的湿发。  
“别走神呀哥哥！”  
本应该乖乖躺着的白宇贴着朱一龙的肩膀，亲吻朱一龙的眼纹。  
“快来操哭我。”  
朱一龙挑眉，歪头笑起来。  
END


End file.
